Flying Fantasies
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to yet another great friend and reviewer Dejichan4444! Oneshot: Wearing a cape does not enable you to fly. However, Shu wearing a cape could be an entirely different matter...


**Flying Fantasies**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

_Dedicated to one very special person who my writing would not be the same without! Also one HELL of a friend! This one's for you Deji! I really hope you like it!_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

"Hiro! I can fly!" yelled a hyper Shuichi, as he dashed past his guitarist buddy upon entrance to NG's recording studio. Suguru and Hiro looked up and blinked, staring at their band mate as he ran round and round the studio in circles, proclaiming to the heavens that he could fly.

"What's wrong with Shindou-san?" asked Suguru, eyes still following the pink-headed vocalist as he ran around and around the studio room, not even pausing for a minute for rest. Hiro looked down at Suguru and grinned.

"I think that _that_ would be your culprit," he replied, pointing to the flowing red cape on Shuichi's back, "He bought it with me yesterday. It's supposed to be Superman's cape,"

Suguru's mouth formed in an 'O' shape and he returned to his keyboard to mess around with random notes. Hiro turned to Shuichi and readied his guitar.

"You ready?" he asked. Shuichi stopped running around and stood in front of the microphone, grinning to his buddy.

"Of course! And this cape shall pass on Superman's powers to me, making my singing better than ever!" he declared, cackling maniacally. This sight would've scared most people, but for his band, it was becoming a normal thing.

And thus they began playing. They had a long day's work ahead of them.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

It was later that evening when Shuichi bounded into the novelist's house, still wearing his cape proudly and still thinking he could fly. He ran into the study and practically jumped on the unsuspecting blonde. And in a flurry of red and other random colours he found himself sitting on Yuki's lap, glomping him against his will.

"Guess what Yuki? I can fly!" he declared. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Shu didn't get this though, and took it as a genuine question. He leapt off his lover's lap and twirled round to show him his brilliant red cape.

"It's Superman's cape!" he stated proudly, "It means I can fly, just like Superman!" and after such a bold statement he dashed out of the room, in search of the phone to alert various other people who didn't want to know of his new found ability that the almighty cape had given birth to.

Yuki sighed and then his gaze fell on the plastic wrapper said cape had came from that was lying on his desk.

_WARNING: Wearing this garment does not give you the ability to fly_.

He chuckled to himself. Trust his brat to not read the fine print… even if it was in the most tiniest writing right next to a long paragraph about how to get in touch with the company that made it and so on.

However, this meant that Shu believed he could fly when he couldn't. Yuki was sure he should tell his little lover that the cape didn't enable him to fly… however he couldn't stand the thought of what his face would look like when he told him. He'd be so disappointed… and Yuki couldn't let _that_ happen.

Instead he returned to typing once more. There were some things that were just better left unsaid.

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

It was around midnight when novelist Eiri Yuki decided it was about time to pack it in and call it a night. He quickly saved his open document and shut down the laptop. Then he got up from his study chair and walked back out into the living room.

Something outside the window caught his eye.

He turned to look outside, but saw nothing. And just as he was about to leave and retreat back to his bedroom, he saw a streak of red and pink fly right by the window and disappear into the night sky. But, as fast as that streak came and went, Yuki could tell clearly what it was that had just flown past his window.

He blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked some more.

"I think I just saw a Shuichi come speeding past my window…" he mused to himself.

He thought about it for a moment.

And then he laughed.

No way. Wouldn't happen. Nuh-uh. Notta.

And then he returned to the bedroom.

And, now floating next to the window, Shuichi smiled.

"I told you I could fly Yuki,"

* * *

**A/N:** Mwehehehehe! That was way too kawaii to write! I loved writing that! And I hoped you liked reading that too! Please review!

If you're wondering how such an idea came to me, in all honesty it's Cia's fault. She gave me a list of stupid labels last year and this was one of them. So I turned it into a one-shot. Honestly, I love it. I think it's adorable. But it's all up to you guys : )

Well, I'm off. Kawaii stuff and all that. Yup, that was dedicated to Dejichan4444, so please check out her stories. She's an awesome author and a brilliant friend : D Plus she inspires me sooooooo much. I owe her an awful lot as a long time reviewer. Big Shu hugs to you Deji!

Take care and ja ne!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
